guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Finish Him!"
Trivia... Mortal Kombat? -_- Wow. The Hobo 22:27, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Even more wow if the current condition is correct, i.e., if the trigger waits until the target actually has <50% health, unlike Final Thrust. ::Don't trust too much the skill description. The guy who wrote this is also responsible for that... 84.16.226.75 05:33, 17 August 2007 (CDT) This is a bit...mean...against female foes ! : 1. there's a male majority of monsters. 2. Where you can actualy tell the gender of monsters is in PvP, where norn title track skills don't work. ::What about Maxine Coldstone?-- (T) 22:17, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::Tranny? This + Final Thrust = around 200+ dammage. That could be a great boss killer. :That's if the description is correct, which it most likely isn't, as it hasn't been verified to be so. --Kale Ironfist 18:53, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Think of this also as a cute little paragonner's combo : "Finish Him!" + Deft Strike . If your guys wasn't dying, he's pretty much getting the toasty after this ( bleed, deep wound + 40-110 damage)--Lullysing 11:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Sins are going to LOVE this skill.... I can see it now... Finish Him + Shadow Prison + Black Spider Strike + HotO + Falling Spider + Blades of Steel... pwnage... 72.196.247.123 12:14, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Did anyone else notice the "Next Time" clause. That means this skill never wears off. Theoretically, with things like Serpent's Quickness and Quickening Zephyr up, you could put "Finish Him!" on an entire 8-man team before you ever encounter an enemy. And reapply between battles. That's just crazy - an unremovable, +100 damage buff that always works...ugh...Needs nerf I think. (T/ ) 22:13, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :/agree. This skill will make pve way more easier than it already is.-- (T) 22:15, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Oh and in other words: Permanent "under the effects of a Shout"? Centurion's Insignia for Paragons. Soldier's Fury. Signet of Aggression. Soldier's Strike. Soldier's Defense. Soldier's Speed. OH CRAP. (T/ ) 22:14, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :You'd striker a foe below 50% and it would be gone. That is, 5 secounds into the fight you'd lose Soldiers fury and 10AL. --193.77.142.57 12:52, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Then don't, have you heard of switching targets or rather, "pressure"? (T/ ) 00:30, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::I almost have to ask... as a Paragon, why are you using anything but Aggressive Refrain as IAS? --Kale Ironfist 00:33, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I dunno, maybe you aren't a primary Paragon (R/P) or you have low Leadership? This would allow you the same sort of perma-IAS and stuff without needing Aggressive Refrain. Shout counters anyways. (T/ ) 00:34, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Anon noted a loss of 10 armor, plus a Paragon with with low Leadership is fail, because then they don't have good energy management. A secondary Paragon isn't likely to take a conditional elite, especially when Rangers have their own IAS (although most are in Beast Mastery), Warriors have Flail, and Assassins have Critical Agility. --Kale Ironfist 00:40, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Whatever, you have too rigid ideas about builds. You're missing the point anyways. Permanent shout. People who think Illusion of Weakness is useful for fulfilling "while Enchanted" conditions should be all over this, but apparently no one has reached that level of understanding yet. (T/ ) 00:45, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I can see no reason why you would ever need a permanent shout. GFTE spam does that and more. --Kale Ironfist 00:56, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Whatever you say ... (T/ ) 01:03, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Look at these. Counter-counters that are extremely viable on Paragons and make what you posted joke skills. None of them will stick, and Leadership ensures no energy problems. --Kale Ironfist 01:16, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Who the fuck takes Expel Hexes as their Paragon elite? That's even more "fail for low Leadership", as you so endearingly state. In any case, since you're obviously not grasping the point, I'm not arguing with you anymore... (T/ ) 01:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::If I'm not grasping the point of your argument, you've also not grasped the point of Expel Hexes. All things considered, it does more support than any other Paragon elite, and damage is already done with your non-elites. --Kale Ironfist 01:23, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Hex_removal http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Interrupt_skills_quick_reference http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Fail_skills_quick_reference http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Dazed http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Knockdown A lot of these skills could be viable to countering those hexes. Also, it would likely be a bad idea for a Paragon primary to use Expel Hexes as an elite. Have someone else take hex removal, or take a non-elite one. We're talking about PvE only here though, so we should know when we have shout cancels. But comparing this to GFTE doesn't seem like a valid comparison. There are countermeasures to nearly everything, but that doesn't mean they're part of a flexible, well-made, or realistic build. - Anon Is that Jora in the skill icon ? --Blue.rellik 00:01, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :I think so. You're talking about the one on the left, right?~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 00:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'm talking about the one on the right. I don't think Jora is bald --Blue.rellik 00:58, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe it's Sif Shadowhunter? More likely it's just a generic design. And the person on the left I don't think is bald, I think he's supposed to look like a ninja in the same style as Sub-Zero, Scorpion, etc. from Mortal Kombat. Capcom 01:50, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Uhhhhh isn't the guy on the right a bald warrior in 15k glads? --Blue.rellik 01:51, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Wow this skill kinda sucks. 30 second recharge, its just not worth it. If it were just for pvp instead of pve.......o.o 72.211.238.37 13:59, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Huh? check again, 15 sec recharge --BeeD 01:48, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Dude , this skill is quite good versus the Dungeon Bosses since they have allot of health. --'Oremir''' 11:56, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Also, this skill is a good final thrust substitute for dragon slash warriors imho (and yes, great for bosses) The Guild Titan 08:46, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Or you could just combine it with Final Thrust for even more damage. Great thing about this skill is that it gives all classes a powerful finishing move at reasonable energy cost, and no cast time. And even if the foe lives, the Cracked Armor (Quite effective in PvE) and deep wound will speed up his death quite a bit. Zulu Inuoe 23:12, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Wut, warrior? Go go ele with Deep Wound! You can time it with a Rodgort's Invocation (Shout, haxxor) for a major spike... Or just shout monsters dead while dropping spells on the healthier foes :P Anyhow, I'm using this with great proficiency (that's how you call that, right?) on my ele. --84.24.206.123 16:40, 5 September 2007 (CDT) This skill + Virulence = win --Wingspantt 17:04, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Fuck that this epidemic and virulence, mob dies in seconds. I wanna see a build with that--Cursed Condemner 23:25, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Best ele skill ever. 15:46, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Fevered Dreams? Maybe an actual use for FD PvE? --128.195.73.172 03:47, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :FD is already a nice elite in PvE. In the hands of a good necro or ranger, you can chuck on loads of conditions on a mob --Blue.rellik 04:03, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia Section COME ON!! "Finish Him" is a pretty generic "kill that guy" shout imo. Removing that lame trivia, I mean, this skill has nothing bout a special "kill move" except for like 20-80 damage, and I doupt there was something about Cracked Armor and Deep Wound in Mortal Combat! Im removing it now. --Majnore 07:25, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Anet says it is a reference. --- -- (s)talkpage 07:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Bug I have been farming Vehjin Mines with my 330 rit lately. I started using this skill and I noticed I had cracked armor occasionally. Further testing showed that when I killed Blood Cowl Hekets with this (as the final blow) I often received cracked armor and had my deep wound reapplied for the 20 seconds listed in my skill description. This doesn't happen every time I kill one of these with this skill, but it usually does. It never happens for the other two kinds of enemies I fight in this run. I haven't tested it against any other targets, and this is HM and I have rank 10 in norn if it matters. 17:03, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Blood Cowl Heket + Contagion = true. Read up on that skill :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:06, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Argh, I was about to note my terrible mistake myself. Yes, I had never seen them using it. 20:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC)